


A City Of Kings

by ChokeMeDaddy



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: I wrote this for creative writing so it's more of a story than a fic, Kings AU, M/M, Multi, Really fluffy, minecraft au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:42:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5666485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokeMeDaddy/pseuds/ChokeMeDaddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was just a short story that I wrote for creative writing in English and thought I would post it here. I'm thinking of making it a series so let me know what you think. And of course if there are any mistakes let me know. Thanks for reading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A City Of Kings

Joyous laughter rang through the square. Young ones could be heard shrieking as they chased each other through the grounds. The blazing sun beat down on the villagers milling about the square, many of which stood behind small wooden stalls mostly consisting of large tables covered in various goods. Perfectly fresh vegetables and fruits, arrays of potions and diverse ingredients, shining weapons and strange artifacts. Others were wandering around, trading shining gold and silver coins for the products.  
One man, tall and handsome, dressed in fine, royal clothes stopped at a stall. Plucking a crisp apple off the table, he handed over a single silver coin with a smile as radiant as the sun.

“Your Majesty. Lovely to see you out today,” the silver-eyed stall keeper remark.  
“And you as well,” the first king said as he smiled and nodded, heading away.  
He walked over to a second man dressed in similar attire and took a place beside him. He bit into the apple, luscious juice rushing down his chin. The pair stood, reveling in the sunshine as they watched as a duo of younger males clashed swords in front of them. The two laughed high and loud as they crossed blades. The curly haired man had the obvious upper hand despite the bear head hood that had to be a hindrance. As they watched however, the smaller sandy haired king took a step forward, ducking under the other's sword and slid a foot behind his ankles, sweeping the enraged man feet out from under him. The three kings still on their feet laughed high and loud at the trick.

A short walk away in the castle gardens, the gardener stood tending the massive hedges. He attacked the bush with his shears as if he were a knight slaying a dragon. Hearing footsteps he turned and smiled at the young man walking past.   
“Good morning, your Majesty,” he greeted cheerfully. The fifth king simply nodded, smiling slightly.  
The gardener turned back to the hedges and the man wandered slowly over the other side of the garden. As he walked he took in the warmth of the sun high in the sky. He passed through an elegant silver arch behind which lay a beautiful area. Roses covered every inch of soil. Red alike to blood that flowed through his veins. The king breathed deeply, closing his eyes. The flowers seemed to speak to him as if they were inviting him deeper in and without hesitation, he followed.  
Towards the east lay a beautiful expanse of crystal clear water. Small waves washed up over the hot balmy white sand. 

The beach was mostly deserted but there were a few towns' people hanging about. Some cooling their feet in the ocean, others relaxing on the sand. One man in particular sat slightly off the beach, under the shade of a large open leafed tree. He was mostly silent, basking in the glory of the hot summer’s day. Only his gentle breathing and the quiet sound of turning pages could be heard. The book in his hands was one full of plant guides and potion recipes that he had been studying for a few months.  
During the day, the city buzzed with life. The castle, the village and its people were all full of wonder. In all it was a beautiful place to live. And the six kings that ruled it? Well they did a mighty fine job.

 

Once the sun slid behind the horizon and the luminous moon rose into the sky, the city was a completely different place. When night struck, the town square was somehow even more packed than it was during the day. Everyone, old or young headed out to enjoy the celebrations.  
Magnificent fires were lit to illuminate the area. With the help of the glorious stars and moon up high the square shone brightly. Off to one side sat a table covered in a brilliant array of food. A feast for everyone to enjoy, cooked to perfection by the castle chefs.  
They had worked all day to create something splendid for tonight. Everybody contributed to the festivities in some or another. The gardeners trimmed and pruned, the villagers sold their goods and created new and better potions and Armour to protect the city, the guards trained long and hard in order to defend the city and its people and now after a lengthy day they all came together to celebrate.

After nightfall, the city came alive once again. People laughing and dancing long into the night. Rich, flavourful scents wafted through the air so thick you could practically taste them. All around festive and lively music could be heard.  
Many were dressed in beautiful dresses which flowed to the ground. Often they had to be lifted so they were not caught under foot while dancing. The colours of these were perfect. Emerald greens, silvers, golds, crimson reds and deep purples.  
One young king grabbed hold of the others hand and pulled him up. They began to dance in a circle around the massive fire in the middle of the square. Their hands linked with the other dancers. The second and third king sat watching, smiling gently while they enjoyed the taste of the rich food.

The celebrations carried on into the early hours of the morning. Once the food was gone, the dancing had stopped and the fires had long since burnt out, the villagers headed back to their houses and fell into their beds, smiles still covering their faces. Ready for a good night's sleep before the day ahead.  
Up in the castle, the six kings followed suit. Collapsing into a large, soft bed and asleep nearly as soon as their heads hit the pillows. Before the darkness overtook them one thought flowed through their minds. They truly loved both each other and their kingdom.


End file.
